What They Need is What They Have
by Br0kenW1ngs
Summary: "He said I was a burden to you…and that I deserved to be locked up…"*SanzoxGoku* Please Read and Review!


_What They Need is What They Have_

"Haha! You stupid weakling!" A small black-haired boy shouted as he began to kick and punch at the boy on the ground. Said boy was curled up into a ball and was doing his best to cover his face from the assaults, but it didn't matter. He really just covered his face so that the crude boy that was beating him would not see the tears that slid down his cheeks. He hated the feeling of being defenseless, but he didn't fight back. He wouldn't dare risk the chance of killing the boy, because he knew that there would be very bad consequences if he did.

"C'mon, Goku! Fight back!" The cruel kid hollered at the boy on the ground, roughly reaching down and yanking the kids face up by his chocolate brown hair. Bruises were beginning to form on the sides of his face, but the nasty bully didn't care. He glared at the abused boy for a second before smirking like a madman and slapping Goku harshly. The brunette yelped in surprise and pain as he felt the sting on his cheek and the blood oozing out. The bully's nails were long and sharp, making them dig into the monkey's cheek when he slapped Goku and now long gashes formed on his on the boy's bruised cheek. The black haired boy continued to smirk as he began to beat the kid again, until he stopped to speak, "You worthless shit. Why Master Sanzo keeps you around, I will never know. But everyone here sees the truth in the situation. You are nothing but a burden to Master Sanzo, and he would be much happier if you never existed. You deserved to be chained up!"

Goku's eyes widened before he felt anger fill his mind, making his thoughts flash back repeatedly to his horrid life behind those bars. He could see the snow, he could see that little yellow bird dying…and when he saw the sun disappear in the terrifying snow storm, he lost it.

Screeching, the saru jumped up and tackled the boy to the ground, punching the bully's face over and over. When a particularly hard punch slammed into the boy's nose, blood began to spew out, pooling down his face. As another punch hit the bully's face, the boy let out a loud shriek of terror, alerting people in the temple and causing them to come running to the scene. But when they got there, all they saw was Goku beating the black haired boy's face. Shout echoed around the area, until eventually so burst through the crowd and yanked the boy back, wrapping his arms around Goku's in order to hold the saru back. The monkey thrashed until he heard the voice of the person holding him back,

"Goku, calm down!" The beautiful and harsh voice belonged to none other than Sanzo. Immediately, the brunette stopped and watched as many people rushed over to the bleeding bully that was in front of him. As they carried the black haired kid away, Goku realized that he didn't even know that kid…he just knew that kid hated him. Eventually, the crowd dispersed, going back to their original duties and leaving the pair alone near a small puddle of blood on the ground. Goku guessed that it was that kid's. Scrunching his nose in disgust, the saru felt the arms that held him back loosen and finally they let go as Sanzo realized that Goku was going to go anywhere or do anything. Slowly, the monk grabbed the brunette's shoulder and turned him around so that he could see the boy's face, but with one look, Sanzo was in complete shock. Goku's face was bruised and cuts were on his cheek, but the blood had dried already. Taking a deep breath, Sanzo spoke,

"Explain!" Goku flinched at the abruptness, but nodded anyway and began to explain the incident, starting with how the bully beat him senseless. The saru told Sanzo everything, even how he felt at the time, but he paused when he came to the part after the bully slapped him. Sanzo waited to here the next part, but Goku didn't say anything. The brunette bowed his head, allowing his hair to cover his eyes as he began to shake, silent sobs beginning to flow out of his mouth. Sanzo didn't know exactly what to do, so he just put a somewhat comforting hand on the monkey's should and squeezed a little, trying to provoke the boy into continuing. Hiccupping, Goku started to speak, but in such a low voice that Sanzo almost didn't hear him. Almost.

"He said I was a burden to you…and that I deserved to be locked up…" Goku lifted his head and golden eyes now watched the blonde man, waiting for some sort of response. But what he got, he was definitely not expecting. Sanzo was gazing at him with a small frown on his face, and then in one swift movement, pulled the weeping boy into his arms. His arms were wrapped tightly around Goku's waist, causing the boy to blush at the sudden contact, but he just moved his hands so that he could cling to the monk's shirt, placing his face against the blonde's chest. Tears poured out and dampened the shirt, but neither of the two cared as they stood there, stuck in their own little world. Soon, the tears stopped, but neither moved, too comfortable in their current positions.

Sanzo hugged Goku tightly, pulling back to look at the saru's face as he spoke in his smooth voice, "Listen, Goku. No matter what anyone says, you are _not_ a burden on me and you _never _deserved to be in the dreadful prison. If I could, I would burn that cage just to make you happy. Goku…" Putting his hands gently on each side of Goku's face, Sanzo continued, "Goku…I love you more than anything in this world. Never forget that!" Goku's golden eyes widened before a beautiful smile graced his lips, making Sanzo smile as well.

"Don't worry," Goku moved in closer until their lips were just a couple centimeters away, whispering quietly, "I'll never forget. I love you, too." Finally, Sanzo leaned down and captured Goku's lips in a soft, loving kiss. The pair didn't care who saw, because it didn't matter. All they needed was each other…and that's exactly what they had.

_The End._

* * *

What do you think? Good? Bad? Cheesy? Anyway, **please review**! I need to hear what you think about this story. *I apologize of any spelling or grammar errors!*


End file.
